The Price
by Orihara Arisa
Summary: It was an unfortunate meeting. And such a fateful encounter. Oha-Asa is always right, afterall. Midorima Shintarou, following his fate, had create a weird relationship with a panda plushie he met in the way home.


Oh well, here I am again. I always get new ideas instead of continuing my previous multichapter fic. But well, I just can't keep this on my hard disk! So here I am with new fanfiction, this time is about Midorima Shintarou, the tsundere shooting guard! :D

**The Price**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is not mine.

Midorima is in a bad shape today.

Being unable to find his lucky item for that day, the green-haired boy is having a really tough day. Sprained his leg during practice, chased by a cat, almost get hit by a car, accidentally kicked to a swimming pool, with his cellphone in his pocket, and broke the precious vase of the headmaster.

He's a dead meat.

The spectacle boy can't do anything except stay in the classroom, even it doesn't change much. Around four or five times that a wild eraser appear out of nowhere, hitting Midorima. Probably just a mini-scaled war by another Teikou students, but pissed Midorima off more than ever.

Well, that's why Akashi told everyone to accompany Midorima home, to protect him so he won't be hit by a car or chased by a cat.

But Midorima's eyes sparkle when he saw something in the center of the street.

"It's the lucky item!" Kise pointed to the weirdly-shaped plushie, but it most likely is a panda plushie. But it's been giving Kise creeps, so Kise hid behind Kuroko which is complaining with his normal toneless voice.

"I won't have a bad day anymore. You all can go home." Midorima shooed them all, and happily jumped around to his home. The black eyes of the panda is somewhat creepy, but as long as it's his lucky item, Midorima ignored it.

He hummed a weird song while he walked to his house. When he took out the key, putting it inside the keyhole and opened the door, it was same as always. A neat home. His mom is always been noisy about putting everything in their places, and she is more perfectionist than Midorima. He lazily changed his shoes into slippers and walked to his room.

"Shintarou, you're home? Do you want some watermelons?" His mom's voice made him to took a glance for a bit to the room where his mom is, but he shook his head as he proceed to his room.

While he opened the door, it's obvious what's inside the room. Racks and racks, with lucky items being neatly put and numbered, as he made a note to make him easier to search for his lucky items. Plushies lined up at his desks, so his bed. Anyone who saw his room will assume that this is a room of a girl which likes plushies so much.

Not like he care though. He put the panda on the table, but before he can do anything, the black eyes of the panda shone. And enveloped the plushie in a dark light.

Midorima puzzled, and now tried to gather his minds altogether. But he's only wearing the stupid look he would never show to anyone, until the dark light spreads and formed a human body. He stepped back in fear, since this abnormality has never been thought of the rational Midorima Shintarou.

As the dark light slowly fade, he can see a body, totally different than him's, is perfectly formed in front of him.

It's a body of a girl.

Midorima, again, having a stupid look on his face without saying anything, until the loud slap is been heard in that room, brought Midorima back to his own senses.

"What?" Is the first line Midorima said. And he instantly looked at her from head to toe, like she was an object experiment or whatever. "Who are you?"

"I am the soul of the panda, you idiot." A vein popped from Midorima's temple. Who is this girl to say such a lowly words to him?

"Who is the idiot? And there's no way a panda would turn into a girl like you. You're probably using magic tricks." Midorima argued.

"What the hell… why does the client must be this stubborn…" She sighed. Wait, client?  
"I never asked you anything!" Midorima quickly responsed.

"You will, dammit. Until you know what can I do." She's probably have lose her patience. "Just see." A paint appeared out of nowhere, and the brush floats and drown itself to the black paint. And it flew, and with several brushes it formed an obvious mockery in his wall.

'MIDORIMA SHINTAROU IS GAY'

"WHAT ARE YOU DOINGGGG?" Midorima loses his calm and kicked the girl, what the hell with morality and such, but his leg passed her figure and land to a rack full of lucky items.

"NOOOO!" The loud scream from the best shooter in Generation of Miracles, is the sign that the chaos of his life will began.

"Why the hell are you doing this to me?" Midorima picked a black handkerchief, and began wiping the paint. "And like I would believe your tricks if you did this to me."

"What a troublesome guy." The girl sighs while folding her arms towards her chest.

"Who is the troublesome one now?" Midorima couldn't help but curse. This girl have totally ruin his day. Oha-Asa hated him today, to suggest for a really ridiculous thus brought badluck lucky item.

"You can have three wishes~!" She smiles while she floats on the air, made it more unlogical for a Midorima Shintarou. But before Midorima spoke out another sarcastic words, a panic knock on his door completely blown him up.

"Shintarou, is something happened? Why did you screamed so loud?" Damn! Midorima cursed and cursed, and his mom's intuition is very good that he never able to lie to his mom.

"No, nothing!" Midorima tried to keep calm, but a floating girl in his room and gay proclamation on his wall is definitely dangerous for his mom to see. And man, since when is the polite Midorima keeping girls inside his room?!

"You're bad at lying, Shintarou~" The teasing tone of his mom freaks him out. He knows best that the tone his mom is using is really, really, dangerous.

"Really, Mom, trust me." Midorima tried to keep calm, and tried not to stutter. But his interval to answer made her mom's doubts rise.

"At least let your mom go in, okay?" Midorima feels his heart isn't on the proper place anymore. And bouncing to his ribcage like crazy. IT CAN'T HAPPEN! PLEASE GOD, DON'T LET MY BADLUCK GO ANY FURTHER THAN THIS! Midorima screamed to himself, totally desperate. His pride was over everything else!

"What are you panicking for?" The panda plushie girl lands just beside him, and made his eyes widened. Her voice would get through the door!

"Is there a girl's voice inside?" Damn, her mom's hearing is just too good!

"No, Mom! Why would I kept a girl inside?" Midorima tried to convince her mom, but her mom isn't convinced at all.

"I didn't say that you kept a girl, I thought you was phoning a girl, maybe your girlfriend. But you instantly said about keeping a girl. DO YOU REALLY KEEP A GIRL INSIDE?" The threatening tone in his mom's voice is unevitable.

"NOO, MOM, PLEASE BELIEVE MEEE!" Midorima's pride crushed to bits.

"No, unless you let me in." The firm tone of his mom made him want to cry.

"No, you can't go in Mom!" Midorima pleaded.

"I can!"

"You can't!"

"I can!"

"Just freakin' tell the wish to me and I will grant it dumbass." A whisper to his ear make the vein on his temple popped.

"Okay, just make my mom forget about all of this!" Midorima knows that the girl won't be able to do that, but what the hell, he's so desperate in protecting his pride.

"Okay~!" Fwoosh.

"Eh?" His mom's voice is been heard from the back of the door. "What am I doing here?"

"I can do it, right?" The girl winked. "Two more wishes."  
"Who am I? Why am I here?" The continuation of Midorima mom's mumble made another vein pops on Midorima's temple.

"IT DOESN'T MEAN TO LET HER FORGET EVERYTHING, IDIOT!"

To be continued


End file.
